I Get What I Want
by thundercalls
Summary: Ginny’s over her boyfriend’s cheating ways. So, she breaks into his and his side flame’s apartment, where she proceeds to have fun. HGD with Hr thrown in.


**I Get What I Want**

-----

Disclaimer – I might mention a friend of Ginny's that is made up or something but besides that, I do not own anything, and I am in no way affiliated with JK Rowling, Kelly Clarkson, or any of their respected parties. AKA – Harry Potter JK Rowling's property; Since U Been Gone lyrics Kelly Clarkson's property.

Song – Since U Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson

Summary – Ginny's over her boyfriend's cheating ways. So, she breaks into his and his side flame's apartment, where she proceeds to have fun. H/G/D/ with Hr thrown in.

Second summary – Ginny always gets what she wants, and right now, she wants revenge on her boyfriend for cheating on her. H/G/D with Hr thrown in.

-----

_Here's the thing  
We started out friends  
It was cool, but it was all pretend  
Yeah, yeah, since you been gone_

Ginny Weasley sighed as she sat in her car, waiting. She'd been waiting for two hours for her so-called boyfriend to exit his apartment. She remembered back when they were friends, great friends. But after the final war, he broke, and she was there to help clean up the pieces. That was when they first kissed. He needed comfort. And she was there to give it to him; even if it was in the way she shouldn't have given. But that wasn't the point of her sitting in her car waiting for his exit. He'd been seeing his best friend on the side of their relationship; their _five _year relationship.

When she saw him exit the building, arm around her neck, both smiling and snuggling up to each other, she ducked down in her car, hoping he wouldn't recognize the SUV. She watched him through her two-toned sunglasses as he walked along the sidewalk with _her_ firmly against his side. Her lips curled in disgust as they appeared so in tune and caught up with each other. When she figured they were far enough away, she pulled her keys from the ignition, got out of the car, jogged across the street, and entered the building. She'd been able to copy his key last time he had stayed at her apartment, so she was able to get into said apartment.

_Wasn't long, till I called you mine  
Yeah, yeah, since you been gone  
And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say_

She looked around and smiled wickedly as she took in the immaculately clean space.

"This is going to be fun." Ginny said deviously as she took off her glasses, folded one stick over, and used the other to make sure it held it to the v-neck of her shirt.

_But since you been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on, yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you now I get what I want  
Since you been gone_

Ginny walked along the closest wall, her right hand's fingers trailing across it, knocking framed pictures, articles, and artwork out if its perfectly straight space. The pictures fell with small cracking noises as the impact broke glass. As she walked, she hummed carelessly to herself, as if she didn't even care she was breaking several laws at that precise moment. She went into the first room she came across; the bathroom.

That wicked smile found it's place on her lips again as she walked towards the toilet. She lifted the lid, and began pulling toilet paper, letting the end fall into the bowl. Once the previously full roll could give her no more, she ripped off the stream, and let that fall into the toilet too. She then bent down, opening the small cabinet below the sink, where she found feminine hygiene products. With a small chuckle, she grabbed the box of tampons, stood over the toilet bowl, and let the tubes fall into the bowl to combine with toilet paper and water.

Ginny threw the box over her shoulder carelessly with a small happy 'hmm'. She grinned into the mirror, loving the way revenge tasted so far, and so far, she was only playing childishly. She fluffed her shoulder length crimson curls and smudged her chapstick-covered lips around. Her glittering burgundy eyes with lined in black, her lids covered in a smokey grey shadow, perfect arched eyebrows brushed neatly, flesh-toned shadow from the crease to said eyebrows, a rosy blush smoothed across the apples of her cheeks. Her eyes fell to the small black bag by the sink. Grabbing it, she undid the zipper, and dumped the contents into the sink. Eye shadows, blushes, concealer, lipsticks, lip-glosses, mascara, an eyelash curler, and various pencils and applicators fell out.

_How can I put it, you put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah, yeah, since you been gone_

_How come I'd never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
Guess you never felt that way_

One by one, she dumped them into the toilet as well, until that is, she came across a lipstick in a dark red tube. Turning it so the bottom stared at her, she read the label 'Slut'. Popping the top off, she found herself staring at the same color lipstick as the tube. Swiping her thumb along the flat tip, she made sure to remove at least some of the DNA from the bitch that stole her boyfriend, then promptly swiped it across her lips. The color suited her perfectly, her pale complexion, full lips, and matching red hair. She pocketed the lipstick and dumped the few remaining makeup products into the toilet, cringing away as toilet water threatened to splatter on her clothing.

Ginny was leaving the bathroom when from the corner of her eye she noticed two toothbrushes. She rolled her eyes when she saw one was blue, the other pink. Giggling, she grabbed them, adding those to the toilet as well, before embarking on another room to destroy.

The room she came across was their joint closet.

_But since you been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on, yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you now I get what I want  
Since you been gone_

Destroying this room was easy. She mostly ripped apart clothing, and rubbed his shoe polish all over the carpet, and several of his Quidditch jerseys. When she came to _her_ side of the closet, she found herself playing dress-up.

She tried on jackets, hats, scarves, t-shirts, and skirts, all over her own clothing. She found a black leather newsboy cap that she liked and placed it around the crown of her own head, and a black and red thin scarf that she wrapped around her neck. But compared to the rest of the clothing, she preferred her own short sleeved red bare midriff cinched v-neck shirt, dark blue wash out jeans, and black leather stiletto-heeled boots. After her fashion show, she proceeded to destroy those clothing as well, plus most the rest of the clothes, except the Hogwarts uniforms she kept for either nostalgic reasons, or reasons Ginny would rather not think about.

Ginny grabbed up his prized Snitch that he kept in a case. The same snitch had won him the house cup in his final year. With one of her devious grins, she clutched the non-magical ball in her hand and hurled it at the floor length mirror that stood before her. With satisfaction, she watched as it crumbled to the ground in shards.

The little tube of lipstick came in handy when Ginny made it to the bed. The fluffy white comforter was calling out to her. Not to sleep on it, but to write on it, which is what Ginny did. She pulled out the lipstick shade appropriately named 'Slut', uncapped it again, and turned the stick up. She bent over the bed, and began writing in big letters her message to her now ex-boyfriend and his mistress.

_You had your chance, you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth, I just can't take it_

_Again and again and again and again_

When Ginny way done, she stood back to admire her handiwork. Big red lipstick marks spelt out 'I'm so moving on' across the comforter. The she left that room and when in search for the final thing she was going to destroy, but she needed to stop off for some supplies, and so she stopped off at the kitchen, where she knocked jars, holding cereal, various spices, and other food, onto the floor. She walked over the glass, ignoring the crunching that sounded from her boots. She stopped at the refrigerator and searched through it. She piled ketchup, mustard, squeeze mayonnaise, a bottle of Coke-a-Cola, and a Tupperware full of pasta sauce into her arms, and then she embarked to find the bookshelf.

Her books. Her beloved books. Ginny smiled giddily and simultaneously popped open the tops to the mustard and ketchup.

_Since you been gone (since you been gone)  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on, yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get, I get what I want_

By the time Ginny was done, a coke bottle had exploded, mustard, ketchup, and mayonnaise had doused, and pasta sauce was thrown against the books, all probably having some very important nature, but Ginny just couldn't seem to care. With the little mustard left in the bottle, Ginny squeezed out 'cheater' on the floor, along papers she had shoved off the desk where she'd placed the bottles of food and drink.

Extremely satisfied with herself, Ginny threw the copy of the key onto the floor, and left the apartment the same way she came in. The girl at the front desk never noticing Ginny wore an extra scarf, hat, had a small tube-shaped bulge in her pocket, or a little bit of mustard on her jeans. When she completely exited the building, she took a deep breath, cleansing herself, as a weight seemed to be lifted from her shoulders.

From the corner of her eye, she noticed the couple approaching their building, both so wrapped up in each other that they didn't see her before she turned to face the other way, another wicked smile finding residence at her mouth. She walked to the street crossing a few feet away, smile still present when she heard a shrilly shriek as it seemed to echo through the street. Crossing while several people halted to look around and stare, Ginny made her way to her car, putting her sunglasses back on.

_I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on, yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know, that I get  
I get what I want_

Ginny sat in her friend Temperance's café/bar/club, Tempo, later that night, her new boyfriend sitting at her side, someone most unlikely. She was giddy and giggly, at least until she saw the two people she currently hated most enter Tempe's club. She turned to her company, which was the boyfriend, Tempe, and Tempe's fiancé (and Ginny's old Hogwarts acquaintance) Blaise Zabini, "I have something I have to do."

Tempe saw her friend look to where the couple sat down at a table. She nodded, standing too, "We'll all go. And leave at the same time. Danny and Hannah can handle one night without me, I say we go and celebrate."

Ginny smiled, the smile growing wider as her boyfriend wrapped his arm around her waist, hand slipping over hers, and into her pocket to pull it out so he could weave their fingers together. The four departed, and headed for the downtrodden couple.

"I just don't know who would do that!" She cried.

"I know honey." He said, grabbing her right hand with his left, his right raising the lovingly press a brown wave behind her ear.

Ginny smiled fakely, "Hey guys!"

They turned to stare at Ginny, Tempe, Blaise, and…

"Ginny! What the hell is he doing with you?"

"Oh! He's my new boyfriend." Ginny said, eyes watching her former flame pale even more so than when he first saw her.

"Is that my hat… and my scarf?"

Ginny ignored the insufferable know-it-all witch, "Well, we're going out to celebrate. So, bye." She took a few steps forward, but stopped, "Good luck keeping him faithful to your bed Hermione. I obviously couldn't if he's with you. Oh, and Harry, I'm so moving on." She grinned when Harry and Hermione's mouths simultaneously dropped open as they watched the two couples exit the club.

Ginny felt at tug at her elbow, and was forced to stop as Tempe and Blaise went ahead, "What?"

"Do I want to know what that was all about?"

"No, Draco, you don't." Ginny said, "Just getting what I wanted." She said as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed the pale haired, grey-eyed ex-enemy, current boyfriend of hers.

_Since you been gone  
Since you been gone  
Since you been gone_

-----

This was bugging the hell out of me, so I had to write it. Now that it's 10 till 4 in the morning, I'm going to upload this to FFN, , and go to sleep!

The best presents are reviews (hint, hint)

Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
